Adoption of paperless technologies has been hampered by many users' reluctance to utilize digital signatures to sign documents. Many of these users perceive a lack of control over document workflow in a digital signature scenario and/or potential confusion as to what is actually signed with the digital signature. As a result digital documents are often printed and then signed in a customary pen and ink manner. At that point, whether the document is scanned or handled as a hardcopy, many of the potential advantages are lost.